It was always you
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: This is my 10th in this series. Laura and Dean were in an accident, as the two couples moved to a brighter future one gets the goodbye they never got.


_**It was Always you**_

It was always you

Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time

It was always you

Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied

It was always you

*Maroon 5*

Dean walked back after finishing his match with the Miz, he had just won the Intercontinental championship for a second time. Laura greeted him as he came though the curtain. Laura walked over to him and hugged him tightly as she congratulated him on his win.

"Congratulations Dean." Laura said

"Thanks what's up for you tonight?" Dean asked

"Um a match with Carmella starting now there she goes." Laura said

"Well good luck out there." Dean said as he watched as her music started and she went out to the ring. Dean took his belt and walked back to find Renee waiting for him.

"Dean can we have a word for the fans. Can you tell us about that match?" She asked

"Yeah don't piss me off and I won't beat you up and steal your stuff." Dean said as he pointed to the belt and walked away to his dressing room. He couldn't wait to get back to his locker room. He wanted to get a shower and then wait on Laura, so they could head back to the hotel where he could finally talk to his husband. Christmas was everything that he wanted it to be and so much more. They Celebrated together as a family he and Roman were married and Jo was with them. It was the best Christmas he could remember having in such a long time. Roman's family came over and exchanged gifts and they all had brought something to eat and they had Dinner at their house. Walking out of the shower he heard his phone ring.

"Yo." Dean said not even looking to see who was calling.

"Daddy." She said

"Jo, Hey monkey what's up?" Dean said

"I wanted to call and say congratulations." Joelle said

"Aww baby thank you." Dean said

"I miss you. Are you and Daddy going to come home this week?" Jo asked

"I don't know I haven't had the chance to talk to your father yet, but when I know something I'll let you know. I love you." Dean said

"I love you too Daddy." Joelle said, "Here's mommy."

"Hey Dean, how are you two doing?" Gia asked

"Good as we can get. Why?" Dean asked

"Well I know that you two are married now and well it sucks that you can't be together all the time. How are you handling it?" Gia asked as Dean thought about it he was hanging in there but was feeling a bit lonely.

"I am hanging in there. It's a bit harder knowing that were married and we only get one or two night a week if that. We talk everyday a few times a day but it's just not the same." Dean said

"I know trust me I know. I have been raising a kid with that lifestyle. It's rough but sometime there are moments that are so worth it. Just think of all the happy times and just know that he loves you so much." Gia said

"I know, and I love him too so much. I just miss having him around all the time like it used to be." Dean said

"All in good time." Gia said as there was a knock at his door.

"Look Gia I have to go. Laura and I are traveling to the next city tonight. T ell Monkey I love her." Dean said

"I will." Gia said as the two hung up and Dena answered the door and saw Laura who was showered and ready.

"Hey you ok?" Laura asked

"Yeah just had a phone call from Jo. Then I talked to Gia so hang on a second." Dean said

"Take your time I'll meet you at the car." Laura said as she headed to the car and piled her stuff in the trunk just as she was getting in the driver set Dean walked over to her and placed his stuff in the car.

"Hey, you mind if I drive. I need something to keep my mind off things?" Dean asked

"Sure, I am slightly tired anyway." Laura said as they got in the car and Dean pulled out on to the highway. Laura placed her seat in the recline position as she was going to catch a nap. Dean looked over to Laura who was asleep he was glad for the quite for once he was in a somewhat of a sour mood. All he wanted was some time with his husband not just a day or two, but he wanted a week or more. He missed going to bed with his husband waking up with him hell going out with him. Dean was on the highway going to their next destination. He knew that this was going to be his life, but he never thought he could ever be as happy as he is with Roman. He was willing to go through everything that everyone has said would happen. But the one thing he knew for sure was that he and Roman were always stronger when they were kept apart. Dean pulled off the highway and turned on to the strip of road to take them to the hotel. He stopped at a gas station and pumped some gas and then ran in and got two bottles of water and a bag of chips. Once back in the car he heard his phone go off. Pulling it out he saw he had a text from Roman he changed his phone, so it said husband.

_Husband: I love you and miss you. Call me when you get in__._

_Dean: I love you too and miss you more. Just stopped for gas should be there in twenty I'll call you then._

Dean placed his phone back into his jacket pocket and buckled up as he pulled out of the gas station. Dean stopped at the red light as the started to blink trying to catch speeders. He reached for his bottle of water when he felt the car jerk forward and they were thrown out into traffic. Before Dean could to anything thing a truck had t-boned them spinning the car around spinning them into a pole. Dean opened his eyes to see that Laura was out cold he tried to reach over to touch her, but he couldn't move.

"Laura, Laura wake up." Dean yelled as he saw the blood coming from her head he heard the noise outside people yelling and the sirens just as he saw the flashing lights everything went dark.

Roman was sitting on the bed looking over the text that he received from his husband forty minutes ago. Roman pulled up Dean's picture and pressed dial and waited but it went straight to voice mail. Roman started to pace back and forth in the room that was his husbands. He and Seth both agreed to come to the next city and meet up with their other half's. Roman couldn't help but wonder what was taking them so long. He hadn't realized it, but he started to play with his wedding band. There was a knock on the door and Roman jumped as he was so focused on how long it was taking. Roman crossed the room in his bare feet as he pulled the door open and there he saw Seth.

"Have you talked to Dean?" Seth asked

"No, I texted him and he said they stopped for gas he'd be here in twenty. But that was forty minutes ago." Roman said as he was getting worried even more.

"I called Laura and it went straight to voice mail." Seth said

"Same here I just tried, and it rang once and then to voice mail." Roman said as his phone started to ring. He quickly went to the bed and picked it up to see it was Gia who was calling.

"Hey Gia, what's up? Is Jo ok?" Roman asked

"She's fine just went to sleep a little bit ago. But I called to talk to you about Dean?" Gia said

"What about him?" Roman asked getting worried as he heard Seth's phone ring.

"Just that he seems a bit down, he really misses you." Gia said

"I know, and I talked to Steph and I have a week off and I get to spend with him. I am at his hotel waiting on him. He doesn't know I am here." Roman said

"Well then he should be happy to see you then. I'll let you go so you can get your man." Gia said, "I love you Roman."

"I love you to Gia." Roman said as he hung up and turned to see Seth pale as a ghost.

"Ro…" Seth got out as he fell to the floor. Roman ran to his brother and grabbed him before he hit the floor.

"Bro what's wrong?" Roman asked

"That was the hospital Laura was brought in there was a car accident." Seth said with a shaky voice as Roman knew that something was wrong with his husband. Just as he was about to say something his phone rang, and he just starred at it. With shaking hands, he pressed the button and answered

"Hello…this is him…oh god…ok I am on my way." Roman said as the tears started to fall. Roman knew that he was no good and neither was Seth he had to call someone. Picking up his phone he dialed a number.

"Hey man I though you and your man would be shaking that bed by now." Jimmy said as there was silence on the other end. "Roam you there."

"I need you…" Roman said as he couldn't finish.

"Bro talk to me." Jimmy yelled

"Jimmy it's Seth, we both just got a call Dean and Laura were in an accident there at the local hospital." Seth said

"I am grabbing Jey and were on our way." Jimmy said as Seth looked at his brother and knew that this was kill him.

"Ro, we have to get ready Jimmy and Jey are on their way. Dean will be ok." Seth said

"I can't lose him, I can't…" Roman cried as Seth pulled him into a hug and held him tightly.

"Hey, you two ready to go." Jimmy said as he busted in seeing Seth holding a crying Roman. Jimmy grabbed Roman's shoes as he helped him put them on Seth helped both Jimmy and Jey get Roman up and out to the car. Jey drove as Jimmy and Seth sat in the back with Roman. Pulling up to the Hospital they all got out and made their way inside.

"Hey Jimmy, you go with Ro and I'll stay with Seth." Jey said

"Ok." Jimmy said

"Can I help you?" She asked

"I am here about my husband Jon Anoaʻi." Roman said

"He is in room 5 you can go back." She said

"Can I take my cousin please?" Roman asked

"Sure." She said as they went back there they sound room 5 and Roman opened the door to see Dean laying on a bed with his hand wrapped up. Roman walked over and picked up his husband's hand.

"Baby Boy." Roman said as Dean opened his eyes at the sound of his husband's voice.

"Ro…you're here?" Dean asked as Roman planted his lips to his husbands. Pulling back Roman framed his husbands face.

"Baby Boy I will always be here for you no matter what. I talked with Steph I have the week off I was at the hotel waiting on you. When I got the call, I felt my world stop I don't want to ever lose you." Roman said as Dean sat up as the Doctor came in

"Well, hello I am Dr. Moore and you two are?" He asked

"I am his husband and this is our cousin Jimmy." Roman said

"Well I have all your test results back and besides the sprain wrist your test came back normal. You were very lucky man." He said

"What about Laura?" Dean said

"I am sorry I don't know." He said

"It's all my fault I couldn't get to her quick enough to wake her up. All she wanted to do was take a nap." Dean said as Jimmy pulled out his phone and texted Jey.

_Jimmy: How is Laura?_

_Jey: She's got a bruised shoulder. How's Dean?_

_Jimmy: Sprained wrist. How's Seth, Dean is blaming himself._

_Jey: Cops were in and talked to Seth the car behind him rear ended him pushing him in to traffic. Everything caught on camera. _

"Bro it's not your fault. Cops just talked to Seth and they told him that you were rear-ended and pushed into traffic everything was caught on camera." Jimmy said

"But it's still my fault, she's hurt it should have been me." Dean said

"No Baby Boy no, it shouldn't be either of you." Roman said

"Seth is going to blame me I promised him I'd keep her safe. He's going to regret everything again." Dean said as Roman knew what he was talking about.

"Baby he's not going to blame you, I promise the first thing he said to me when I was freaking out was that you were going to be ok." Roman said as there was a knock on the door. Jimmy opened it to find Seth, Jimmy stepped outside as leaving the three alone.

"Hey Bro you ok?" Seth asked as Dean turned his head to see Seth standing there. Roman smiled.

"Mr. Anoaʻi can you come sign your husband's release papers." The doctor asked as Roman kissed his husband.

"I'll be right back. It'll all be ok." Roman said as he left his husband and their friend alone.

"Dean, are you ok?" Seth asked as Dean looked up and nodded his head. "What's wrong?"

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Dean asked as Seth went and sat next to Dean as the other man flinched.

"Hey, I am not mad at you, this wasn't your fault. It was an accident, and no one is to blame but the ass who hit you." Seth said

"Really you don't hate me for not keeping her safe?" Dean asked

"Never, I told you once that I could never hate you. You were the only guy I have ever loved and will love. You hold a special place in my heart and life. I am glad that you and I are Brothers again." Seth said

"So am I. I don't think that I could handle losing that again." Dean said as Seth lifted his chin up, so he could look at him.

"And you won't nothing is going to come between us not again. I love you Dean so much you and Ro are my family don't ever forget that." Seth said as Dean reached over and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too." Dean said as the two never noticed the door open and Roman sneak in. They both pulled back and looked into one another's eyes and Dean seen Roman and smiled as Roman nodded. Dean leaned in and kissed Seth on the lips after a few seconds then the two pulled apart.

"What was that for?" Seth asked as Roman came into view and sat down in the chair next to Dean's bed.

"It was the good-bye kiss that we never got to have. Like you said our relationship will always be special to you, but this was a better ending then the one we had." Dean said

"And just so you know Rollins that's the last kiss you get from my husband." Roman said with a smile

"Dooley noted. And on that note, I am going to check on Laura. I love you guys. I'll see you later." Seth said as he left the room to go to his fiancé.

"You feel better now?" Roman asked as he sat on the bed with his husband.

"Yeah I do better than I have in a long time. I have everything that I have ever wanted." Dean said

"Yeah and what is that Baby Boy?" Roman said

"You as my husband, and I can't forget our sweet baby girl our family and friends and most of all having Seth back in our lives." Dean said

"Me too. Now how about now that you are checked out and everything is good we head back to the hotel and I can properly take care of you." Roman said

"Sounds like a plan." Dean said as Roman pulled him up and kissed him with everything he had.

"I love you so much." Roman said "You are my life I don't know what I would do without you."

"Let's hope we never have to find out." Dean said as the door opened and in walked a woman with a wheelchair. "Do I have to?"

"Afraid so." She said as Dean got it stupid chair and was wheeled out and there he was greeted by Jimmy, Jey, Seth and Laura with her shoulder in a sling also in a chair.

"Well D you ready to get out of here?" Laura asked

"As ready as I'll ever be. I just want a nice hot bath and food I am hungry as hell." Dean said

"Me too." Laura said

"I am starving as well." Seth said

"Me too." Jey said

"How about we stop and get something before we head back to the hotel." Jimmy said as they all piled into the Suv and were off to find a place to eat. Jey found a Diner that was only a few minutes from the hotel. The six of them entered and were shown to the corner booth. They all ordered their drinks as they then looked over the menu to figure out what they wanted to eat. Once the server came back with their drinks they all ordered their food. Once the menus were collected Seth turned to Dean and smiled at him.

"By the way Bro congratulations are in order." Seth said looking to Dean who smile back at him while looking to Laura.

"Yeah I told him." Laura said

"What did we miss?" Jey said

"Dean here beat the Miz last night and is now the new Intercontinental Champion." Seth said

"Baby Boy why didn't you tell me?" Roman asked

"I was going to when I called you but then…" Dean stopped

"Well I am so proud of you. We definitely have to celebrate this week." Roman said as he leaded in and kissed his husband.

"Ok you two enough we all would like to enjoy our meal." Jimmy said

"Bite your tongue I think it's cute." Jey said

"Same here, they're not afraid to show the world they are in love." Laura said

"And it makes them happy." Seth said

"Thanks everyone. We are glad to have you all in our lives." Dean said as the six of them ate their food and talked about their lives. Dean and Roman talked about bring Jo out to the Royal Rumble. Laura and Seth talked about their upcoming wedding and how excited they were. Jimmy talked about how Trinity got a role on the new Marine 5 movie. Jey talked about how his girl was talking about wanting to try for another baby. Dean looked around the table at his and Roman's family and how happy they all were.


End file.
